A Toast to Kim and Kerry
by RatheraMutemwiya
Summary: A toast written for some future wedding of Kerry Weaver and Kim Legaspi


A Toast to Kim and Kerry (1/1)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was written for speech class, and eventually will be followed up by an actual story about the reunion of Kim and Kerry. Please leave comments :-)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Greetings my friends and family in the Chicago gay and lesbian   
community, it's wonderful to see so many of you here today.   
And as for the rest of you, I don't know who let you in here,   
but since you haven't fled yet I suppose you're entitled to stay.   
  
My dear friend Kerry Weaver has asked me here today to say a few   
words in honor of her union to Kim Legaspi. I haven't had the   
pleasure of knowing Kerry as long as many of you- in fact, we   
met only a few years ago, when Kerry finally ventured forth from   
the confines of her ER work to give actual society a try. I spotted   
her the first night she came to the Pink Star Bar. She'd fought her   
hair into a somewhat relaxed style, but even in the casual clothing   
she had scrounged up she had all the tense nervousness of someone   
waiting for disaster. She sat alone, apart from the bustle of girls   
looking for a wild night on the town, ignoring all else to focus on   
the Strawberry Daiquiri she was drinking. It was clear she was just   
as out of place as me. We were both professionals more at home in   
emergency hospitals and court rooms than in bars dominated by women   
half our age.   
  
So, I asked her what her story was. And she told me of a woman   
who had entered her life as a friend and left it as much more. They'd   
gone out to dinner and Kerry had began to notice things, things she   
confessed she had never noticed in a woman before- the casual way she   
flipped her hair, the way she smiled as if she and Kerry were the only   
two people in the world that mattered.  
  
This, Kerry told me, was the happiest time of her life. She was   
comfortable with this woman, content to remain lovers by night,   
content with the notion of being more than simply friends. But she was   
not yet ready to unmask herself by day, not ready to adopt a lifestyle   
that brings with it only isolation and discrimination. And so, when   
the time came to take a stand, she let her lover go. It was only   
when it seemed to be too late that Kerry realized stigma or no, this   
was the life that she wanted.  
  
The lover who almost slipped away from Kerry's life forever was Kim   
Legaspi. When fate granted them a second chance and they were reunited,   
this time Kerry didn't hesitate. It was clear to me from the night I   
first saw them together that Kerry was not going to let Kim slip away   
from her again. And now, I am honored to be here to witness the union   
of these two lovers, a union that was postponed for too long as we   
waited for the government to finally recognize the legality of what   
we have always known is a true and lasting affection.  
  
And now, as Kerry and Kim are finally united, I am pleased to see so   
many of their coworkers from the ER here with us today. Without your   
support, it is unlikely that Kerry could ever have made the choices   
that have lead her to this day. When Kerry's short lived relationship   
with the paramedic Sandy brought her lifestyle to your attention rather   
abruptly, you did your best to make her feel welcome still, and for   
that our community thanks you. It is always encouraging to see such   
tolerance from the rest of Chicago.  
  
We live in an age when, regrettably, admitting to a same sex preference   
is to submit oneself to perpetual bigotry and discrimination. In the   
face of such intolerance, it is invaluable to have a partner to face   
the world with. Today, Kerry and Kim have found that partner in each   
other, and it is truly inspirational to see these two women overcome   
the restraints of society to find happiness together.  
  
May their happiness and love help them overcome all the obstacles in   
their path as they begin their life's journey as one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End.  
  
Yes, I know it's short and a tad corny. But I like the idea of Kim and  
Kerry finally getting back together... they're so perfect for one another. 


End file.
